Revenge
by ABlockOfDiamond
Summary: A Yogfic based on TryHardNinja and CaptainSparklez "Revenge".  Please R&R! One-Shot.


Hello everyone! I'm just going to apologize in advance for this thing! I wrote it at around 3 in the morning while listening to my iPod (right before I was going to go to bed) and Revenge by TryHardNinja and CaptainSparklez came on. It kinda woke me up and I had a random thought "I wonder what would happen if the Yogscast was faced with creepers in a mine." And so this story was born. I did a bit of editing here and there but the concept is still absoutly crazy. Again I just want to remind you guys it was 3 in the morning lol. Anyways I'll stop rambling and let you read my story!

* * *

><p>"Lewis! Look what I've found!" Simon yelled excitedly.<p>

Lewis rolled his eyes and continued mining iron. "What now? More coal?"

"Not exactly... Just come look! It's important!"

"I'm on my way." Lewis starting making his way back to Simon. "Ok I'm here. What's the fuss about?"

Not saying anything, Simon just pointed up. Lewis looked where he was pointing and gasped.

"Diamond! Precious diamond! Great find! Now where's my pickaxe..."

While Lewis was hunting for his pickaxe, Simon pulled out an iron pickaxe and mined two of the four diamond ore blocks. "Here use mine. I think you might have left it back by all the iron."

Lewis gratefully accepted the pick. Carefully he mined out the remaining two ore blocks. "Let's head back to the Yogcastle with this and add it to our collection. It should be enough to complete the sets of armor."

Simon set off, holding on to the diamond, not paying attention.

"Um Simon? Friend? You might want to look behind you..."

Following Lewis's instructions, Simon looked turned around. "God! Creeper! Simon yelled, his voice echoing through the mine.

"Well what are you standing there for? Let's go!" Lewis said, trying to get his friend moving.

The creeper took a step forward and starting hissing. That was motivation enough. Simon and Lewis ran out of the shaft they had made, only to find another creeper! This one seemed to be saying "That'sssss a nice life you have there. It'd be a ssssshame if sssssomething were to happen to it..."

"It's going for diamond Simon! Just give it the diamond!"

"No! We worked hard for that diamond and I'm not giving it up!" Simon said as he took the diamond from Lewis, causing him to trip and fall.

"SIMON! HELP ME!" Lewis yelled in panic. Simon reached down and helped Lewis up.

"Hurry!"

Two creepers were on Simon and Lewis's tails as they ran out of the mine. The instant they stepped outside in the moonlight, another creeper popped out of a brush. Suddenly, it exploded in their face. They went flying into a hill.

"That fricken creeper! You ok Lewis?"

Lewis groaned in response. "I'm alive at the very least."

"Come on then. I think they're gone. We need to get back to the Yogcastle."

And with, that the pair limped the rest of the way back to the Yogcastle in the ever increasing darkness. 10 minutes later an extremely pissed off Simon slammed the door to the Yogcastle closed.

"I can't believe that bloody creeper! You know what? I'm gonna go kill him and all his creeper buddies. I can't stand them. Always ruining the best of moments."

"That probably not the best idea..." Lewis started to say.

"I really don't care. You and I are going to go creeper hunting ASAP." Simon said angrily, rummaging through the chests. "Lewis where's the rest of the diamond? I'm going to finish our armor."

"It's in the ore chest. The other parts of the armor and the swords are in the weapons chest." Lewis said, watching his friend destroy the neat stacks of iron ingots and gold ore.

"Found it!" Simon grabbed the diamond and carefully crafted two chest plates. He handed one to Lewis and put the other one on. "Let's do this."

Lewis just nodded and gave Simon the rest of the armor and a diamond sword. It was time for revenge. The two walked out of the Yogcastle and all was peaceful. Until a creeper came out from behind a tree, eyes glowing bright red, shuffling towards Simon.

With an expression of pure fury he jumped forwards and stabbed the creeper with the diamond sword. It didn't move after that blow so he finished it off with a punch to the face. Another creeper crept up and Lewis noticed it this time. An unspoken agreement passed through the two. This one was for Lewis.

He charged and kicked it directly in the face. He turned around and punched the one trying to creep up on him. The coast was clear and the two were breathing hard. Killing creepers was a hard job after all. They took a few steps forward and froze. In the distance they could see 5 or more creepers lined up preparing for battle.

The first charged and Lewis impaled it on his sword, flipped it over his head and slammed it to the ground. The second and third seemed to fly down the hill. Simon and Lewis stood side by side, ready to fight. They both held their swords out and waited. When the creepers reached them, the duo simultaneously turned and arched her blades so the two creepers were held back. The impact stunned the creepers into momentary stillness. Simon took advantage of this by running up and slicing both of their heads off.

Without warning, another creeper appeared. Simon punched it towards Lewis who smacked it with the flat of his blade. It fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two high fived and turned around.

Unnoticed by them, a larger than normal creeper was coming. They kept walking back towards the Yogcastle. The creeper hissed slightly and the two simultaneously stabbed backwards, killing it.

"And that's how we do it the Yogscast way." Simon said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Also I am currently in the process of editing another Yogfic and I will be posting the first chapter before the 14th (So probably tomorrow or Monday). I, unfortuatly, do not own Minecraft or anything mentioned in this story.


End file.
